Dear Sister Aphmau
by Little.Endivinity
Summary: Updated and fixed. Endivinity/Vorelle is the sister of Lord Aphmau, Aphmau leaves and her little sister decides to have an adventure of her own to find her. After saving Jeffery, she finds that there is a grand adventure waiting for her. The story is based off Aphmau, this story I wrote. Some Major plot twists and some minor ones. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I still can't believe that 4 months has pass since you left. This town feels bare without you here. I decided to follow in your footsteps and leave as well. Packing up my clothes and hair pins, the stuffed animal bear that I never go without. Originally I wanted to go to Scaleswind. I knew that there was a good chance I would run into you, or possibly see you. Somehow I got mixed up and headed West instead of East.

Along the way, I decide to rest in a massive village on my apparent way to Scaleswind, after gathering some more supplies and resting a bit. I found myself chatting it up in a tavern one night, where I learned a bit more about this town. This town's name was O- something. I still can't pronounce the name, which gave me a good idea it was time to leave. I threw my bag over my shoulder and continued on my journey into the nearby dense forest, the moon hung high over head when I heard growling behind me. I held my bag close to my chest as I ran as fast as I could through the dense forest, a rapid pounding in my chest as the growling faded into the distance. Something caught my boot, sending me flying, before crashing down into a sprawled out pose against the dirt floor. Placing a hand on my head as I turned to look behind me. There was a man lying there, in a thick bush. He was badly hurt. His body was so badly hurt that you could tell he was left for dead. Using the last amount of energy I had, I dragged his body towards a small opening. Propped him up against a boulder, I got to work.

'Oh Lady Irene forgive this child'. I repeated in my head as I began to open his armor to see the still bleeding wound. I tore the bottom of my dress quite a bit to get that massive cut on his chest to stop bleeding, rubbing a warm cream into his skin which slowly began to heal him. As relieved as I felt, there was a part of that was uneasy. 'Why was this man here? Was he bad?" I rushed behind a tree in hopes of leaving him there with food and water, sadly I wasn't fast enough. I heard a rumbling noise behind the tree, getting closer to me. Was he laughing at me? "I see, so you revived me to run away. I wonder how I can repay you". He sarcastically joked as he slowly went around the tree. My heart nearly stopped as I gazed up into his emerald stain eyes. Oh Lady Irene, I have never seen so much pain beneath a beautiful green. Lady Irene should've spent more time helping me calm my raging heart than helping him lean towards me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DO!" I didn't mean to shout, but in our current situation I didn't want to be caught off guard.

"Repaying you, since I don't have any money on me right now. A kiss should be alright in the meantime". He was still trying to lean towards me again. My jaw hung open, quickly opening and closing like a fish out water. Without thinking I punched him in the face.

"If you wish to repay me, then ask before you decide to pick a suitable payment". He was silent, standing up he began to brush himself off before offering me his hand.

"I might as well be nice enough to introduce myself, I am Jeffery the Golden Heart". Glaring at him, I stuck out my hand and shook his.

"Third Daughter of Viligent, I am Vorelle of Clear Waters, pleasure to meet you". He was once again speechless..

"Clear Waters? Hmm that's an elven village, to the North". He looked me over; from my long black hair, my sharp blue eyes, dark skin and elegant clothes. He snorted, I lifted up my fist ready to sock him again.

"You don't look like a Clear Water, are you sure you aren't from The Wolf Tribe?" He waved his hand like I was the one who was wrong. I punched him again, glaring down at him..

"I should've left you for dead, now that you can talk and walk I am sure my job here is done". I spun on my heel ready to walk back towards my bag. Upon reaching my stuff, I start to repack my things, without warning I felt arms wrap around my waist. I thrashed against the strong arms, trying to break free.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought that the Clear Waters would be more…" He left his train of thought hanging in the air. I felt my patience slipping.

"Let me guess, pale?" He nodded his head, I let out a sigh.

"No, the Clear Waters are a tribe of people that are of a darker skin tone. We are called Clear Waters for our eyes. We only had one daughter ever be born without these eyes". I felt tears well up in my eyes as I remiss my sister. I miss her, I want to find a way back to her.

"What is her name?" He held me a bit tighter, his armor slowly began to collect my tears as I continue to cry.

"Aphmau, I miss her. She is older than me, so she wanted to travel the world. I wish, I wish I went with her". He held me at arm's length, looking deep into my eyes. I became uncomfortable, I glance towards the tree to avoid his harsh gaze.

"Your Aphmau's sister?!" He began to laugh, I was getting very quickly unamused with this man. What was wrong with being a sister?

"So what of it?" I shouted back at him, he calmed down as he gently pat my head.

"I met your sister, she is a wonderful person". He kisses my cheek gently, grabbing my bag and my hand, he led me towards the forest.

"And just where do you think you are taking me?" I wanted to stop, but he had a strong grip. We settled down back outside of the town O-something, the fire was crisp, Jeffery told me of his daughter that was waiting for him in a home not to far from here. With the moon slowly setting and the morning soon on the rise I got up and went out to the fire, opened my bag and grab a single piece of paper.

 _Dear Sister Aphmau,_

 _There is so much I wish to tell you, when we meet again soon. I will tell you, just like you have to tell me about this Jeffery guy. I will keep you posted on my adventures. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Forever your sister,_

 _Vorelle_


	2. And so it begans (part 1)

"Hey guys, for some reason all of the spam was only on your side and I couldn't fix it on mine. So I retyped it, I didn't know you guys liked this series so much. I promise to keep up with the updates and to check it regularly to make sure that spam doesn't clutter up on your side. If you guys would like to help that would be great, after the first chapter I built everything in minecraft so I can see it better. If I knew how to record I would explain it better".

Dear Sister Aphmau,

I wanted to tell you something, after these past few months of traveling and countless amounts of arguing of which direction to go. Jeffery, really is a great guy. I think, I like him. It all started after broke into O-something, I will someday learn how to pronounce this town's name, to get his daughter. It was scary, luckily his daughter lived on the far end of town and we were able to just grab her and go. We ran into a guard, he promised to keep quiet if we took him along. Of course we agreed, I wasn't about to spend time in a jail I couldn't pronounce. I mean how would someone break us out? 'Oh just go to the town, the big one. No not that fishing village, you went to far'.

We learned that his name was Calcifer; he had red hair and gorgeous green eyes. These eyes I could just stare at, it was like a calming meadow easing you. I don't even think grass green could do these eyes justice. He was strong built, basically gorgeous. I would find myself staring at him while he was cutting wood with Jeffery. After a while of traveling, we found a nice witch's hut near a gated village. The village was very happy we took care of their 'little' problem, even though we did it just to have a place to stay. Since we wouldn't accept the gift they tried to give us, they told us that they would build us homes. All around the witch's hut, we gave and agreed. Calcifer and I decided that since Jeffery had a daughter, it would be best that he should take the first house that was built with two bedrooms. It was designed for her to be able to have her own room and a place for us to talk without disturbing her. For the witch's hut however, me and Calcifer were kinda unable to agree. Jeffery offered Calcifer to share rooms with him until the remaining homes were built. Calcifer wanted to stay with me in the witch's hut so that both me and Jeffery's daughter were safe. Sadly, Jeffery agreed so here I am sleeping next to and yes I said next to Calcifer. I must to admit sister, he is quite the looker even when he is asleep. Why can't Lady Irene be so nice to me like that? The next morning, Jeffery and his little girl Abby went to the village to stock up on food and other supplies, we agreed that the supplies should be stored at Jeffery's house since the witch's hut wasn't very big. I decided to keep busy, you know look for something to occupy my mind while I thought of our next move. I really wanted to go to Scaleswind, I really did. Sadly since no one had a map, we are kinda just wandering aimlessly around this dense forest. We can only see snow up ahead and that wouldn't do us any good, our food would only last us the undetermined amount of time we would be out there. Jeffery agreed that there is no point for us to go to Scaleswind. It would be best to either join this village or to build our own on the outskirts of a village. I had no problem with that, but it was kind of weird to be a village of only 4 people. I was grumbling to myself as I cleaned out the fridge to prepare for breakfast when I heard a yawn next to me. I glanced over my shoulder to be greeted with Calcifer shiftless, my jaw dropped. Oh thank you Lady Irene that I wasn't holding a plate. Calcifer grinned as he plopped into a chair.

"Where is breakfast?" He barked, I felt a vein pop in my forehead. As hot as he is, his personality worse than a rotting egg salad.

"If you can't see, I am working on it". He shrugs and continues to watch me, I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. We were battering over useless stuff by the time Jeffery got back from the village. His daughter was carefully carrying a small box of bread. I pointed the spoon towards Calcifer and motioned towards the stove. Calcifer scowled and took the spoon, giving him one last glare. I walked over to Jeffery, he gave a soft smile as he handed me a box of soft blankets and pillows. A horrible smell hits my nose, something was burning. I spun around and stared hard at Calcifer, who was attempt to save whatever was in that pot. Marching back towards the stove, placing the box next to Calcifer as I scooped my once perfect eggs into the trash bin. Calcifer poured milk into a glass for Abby and himself as I scrubbed the black pan. Jeffery was seated next to his daughter as he read a paper the mayor gave him on his way back to the house. Glancing over my shoulder at the paper, my curiosity kicked into overdrive. Calcifer saved me by breaking the thick air.

"What's that you got there?" He nods towards the paper in Jeffery's hand. I lean back a bit so I can hear them better.

"It's a quest about a band of witches to north in a small village". Jeffery replied as he kept his eyes on the paper.

"Is it far?" Calcifer kept talking to keep the conversation on the paper. Jeffery sighs and hands Calcifer the flyer. Calcifer stayed quiet as he read it over. I began to fidget since no more information about this band of witches was given. A band of witches though? That's pretty unheard of since witches aren't know to work together. To even find one is rare, I felt something turn in my stomach. This doesn't sound good.


	3. And so it begans (updated)

Hey guys, so for some reason Chapter 2 was broken. I don't know what happened, but it did. I wasn't able to fix it and had to retype everything to fix it. So you might see a lot of "New Chapter from ", it was just me attempting to fix it. The worst part was it was only on your side. When I pulled it up in editor it's fine, but when I went to read it. It would be scrabbled.

Jeffery vs Jeremy: I am sorry about that, I wrote this story on a whim. I didn't want to look it up, I did the 100 baby challenge and my husband's name is Jeremy. I think that's where I got mixed up.

I hope everyone had a great Christmas, I hooked up my email to fanfiction so now I can see your reviews and will continue this series. I might do a separate series, but a Youtube series. (I spent these months building it XD, but I am back).


	4. How could they?

As breakfast began to winded down, I began to prepare the plates and cups in a basket on the table. As I placed Jeffery's forgotten cup in the basket I notice Calcifer packing up a backpack. Jeffery was strapping a blade to his back. I didn't say anything, I continued to get ready for my trip into town. Calcifer stretched his arm above his head before walking towards the table, he read over the flyer again. Finding what he was looking for, he moves to a map on the wall. I didn't want them to know of my worry. I stood next to him holding a folded up blanket, I stared hard at the map.

"Where did you get the map?" My curiosity got the best of me, Calcifer continued to map out their route. Jeffery steps in, he takes the blanket from my hands and places it on top of dishes in the basket.

"The village leader gave it to us, I spoke with him on my way back from woodcutting". I nod my head before moving towards the fridge, I grabbing apples and some milk. I turned to Jeffery, I had such a great idea.

"Can I come?" I mean why shouldn't I go? If we all go then them wouldn't have to worry about cutting fire wood and gather food. I could do that, I felt myself getting pumped up about it. Jeffery and Calcifer fell silent, Abby started to make grabby hands towards me, I picked her up as I walked over to Jeffery.

"I am not, am I". It left a bitter taste in my mouth, Jeffery sighs as he walks past me. I could feel he was having a hard time explain to me why I wasn't going. Calcifer seemed that even he couldn't say it. I frown, grabbing the basket and taking Abby out the door. I walk past female guard station, a short woman in full maid gear walks out, she notices me and waves me down. I stop and turn towards her, she huffs as she reaches me.

"Good morning Vorelle, have Jeffery filled you in yet?" She seemed very happy about this mystery, I shook my head. The woman bounced around me in a circle as she begins to explain.

"Well as of tomorrow, you and Abby will be living here with us". The woman seemed excited about it. I felt my bleed boil, I am doing what?!


	5. How could they? (part 2)

Sorry for the last part being short, I was at friend's house and she deleted a lot of it. Sorry for taking so long, I wanted this chapter to be filled with a ton of stuff but work and school said no.

Dear sister Aphmau,

I know you have probably gotten so many of my letters, but at this point I have never been madder. Even through my smile as I walked away from the maid, my blood was boiling. I didn't understand, I am not weak by any means, yet here I am being told that I need to stay home. Wait, home isn't a good term... being babysat is a better term. I wish I was like you, sometimes when I can't sleep Jeffery will tell me stories of how you guys met still I feel he is hiding all the juicy details. Anytime I try to nudge him for more, he just freezes up and walks me back to the Witch's hut where Calcifer is snoring to the point the windows were vibrating. Jeffrey and I always sweat drop at the noise. I stopped in the middle of the road, was it wrong of me to argue with them? I mean there must be a reason that they are leaving and only want us to be safe.

After a few meaningless thoughts cloud my mind, we reach the river. I could feel the cool air against my skin as all my anger being drained from my body. Abby's tiny arms were reaching for the rabbit as it scurried into the forest. Snapping back to my senses, I lowered Abby to the ground, before I began to lay out the tablecloth. Abby began to roll around on the large blanket, I couldn't help but laugh. I stared out at the water, mindlessly. I felt a tug on my shirt, looking down I was meet by Abby's happy smile and grabby fingers towards a turtle that was waddling in the water. I couldn't think straight as I began to blab about random stuff involving turtles and the quest; Abby listened closely as I cleaned each plate and cup with my useless rambling about the need for myself to go to on the trip. By the time I finished, it was getting dark; I knew it was time to go to home. I began to collect everything when it became pitch black, I was afraid. I knew I couldn't run with Abby since she was sleeping in my lap, holding her close to my chest and with the basket against my hip. We walked slowly, her drool pooling on her shirt. There was a light up a head, I rush towards it as best I could with Abby in my arms. It was a man, with big blue eyes and light blue cleric robe. He saw me and ran towards us, he looked up over and let a sigh of relief.

"Thank Lady Irene, you guys are safe. The town has lost their mind in search of you guys". I was shocked, I mean I understood. We were gone all day, but the boys could of understood that I was going to the river.

"I am sorry, I just need to head out to clear my mind" I spoke quietly, the cleric nodded his head as he held his lantern up, lighting the path in front of us.

"Let's head back, I am sure that your group is more worried about you than me". We walked in silent, nothing could be heard then Abby soft breathing. The gate came into view, the two panicked guards paced in front of the gate until one of them saw us. They ran towards us.

"By lady Irene, are you alright?! We were so worried, we have guards out on every inch of the land". The guard took a deep breath "I am sorry to scare you, however we must head to Jeffrey. The way he acted, he might of burned down the whole forest to look for you". I felt my heart dropped, Jeffrey is worried sick about his daughter and here I was keeping her from him. We headed back, the house and Witch's hut came into view, there were four guards standing on the porch. Calcifer was pacing back and forth between the two homes.

"I believe I have found something on my journey". The cleric was the first to break the tense air, Calcifer's eyes met mine and he ran over to me, he held me tight. Wait, I am thinking this right, Calcifer is hugging me!?

"..." Calcifer was silent, he let go but he held an arm around my waist as he motions me up the stairs towards the house. I looked over my shoulder at Calcifer trying to get him to understand, but he wouldn't look at me.

"It's alright boys, call off the search. They are right here, thanks again". The guards let out a sigh of relief, the head guard gave a short nod and they headed back to the station. I felt a push against my back, it was time to face Jeffrey's wrath. Inside, it was dark. There wasn't a light on in the living room. Calcifer walked around me, taking Abby from my arms. Disappearing in the darkness, before reappearing in the dim light. He knocked on Jeffrey's door.

"Jeff, they're back. We found them" The door burst open and Jeffrey looked exhausted, his hair was all over the place. He was only in a t-shirt and a pair tight fighter pants. It was silent, but you could feel the harsh gaze of Jeffrey that he was not pleased.

"I am sorry that I keep Abby out past her bedtime, I will do better of making sure that she comes home earlier". I spoke slowly, my heart was going a million miles an hour. Jeffrey looked up,

"huh? Oh yeah" He cleared his throat, before you feel all the rage filling up in his eyes. He strides towards me, his hands clinched as he stops toe to toe with me. My heart could take no more, I felt more like a child even under his harsh gaze.

"Where have you been?" I felt my mouth dry up as I could feel Calcifer's harsh gaze on me as well. A tiny twig of strength moved through my veins as shouted back at him.

"Why are getting mad at me?!" Calcifer lit one of the candle and I felt my blood turn cold, I may of never seen Jeffrey mad. Yet I am pretty sure, I never want to again. His emerald eyes turned dark, his hand clinched tight as he slowed moved towards me. With my back pressed against the door frame, I could feel my knees beginning to give way. I slowly sank to the floor. Calcifer brought the candle towards us, he looked just as mad as Jeffrey. 'What has gotten into them?' Calcifer spoke slowly as he placed a hand on Jeffrey's shoulder moving him back.

"Cause we were worried about you that's why!" I covered my ears, I know they were worried but I want to help too. I grew up the same way Aphmau did and I bet she didn't have the same problems as I am having. I am speak out barely a whisper escapes my lips.

"You don't have to yell". Jeffrey walks away from us, he heads towards the table and sits down. He places his hands over his face, I can clear see the worried and fear drifting away from his still body. His voice startles me as Calcifer helps me up.

"Well apparently I have to since I nearly had the entire guard force out in the woods looking for you both!" Jeffrey's voice raised even so slightly after each heart breaking word. I knew I was going to bite my tongue later for it, but I decide to give a bit of sass.

"Well clearly me and Abby are fine now, a kind Cleric walked us back", if Lady Irene didn't have my side this time, I don't know what would of happened. In a blink of an eye, Jeffrey's hand slams against the door besides my head. His close proximity was unbearable, Calcifer's eyes narrowed at me as the tension filled the air once more.

"What if he wasn't there? What if you got hurt? Then what?" Calcifer stopped himself, he took a step back and coming from the same man that fights me every night for blankets. I really did this time, Jeffrey's hand brushes my cheek. I couldn't meet his eye, he drops his hand and turn towards Calcifer.

"We are postponing our trip for a day, seems we have much to talk about once day breaks. Lock up when you are done, I will see you all in the morning". Jeffrey doesn't bare a second glance at me and heads to his bedroom, as the door slams shut Calcifer tugs on my arm towards the open door. Although I have survived Jeffrey's wrath, I still had Calcifer's to deal with.


End file.
